Øyne Kaldt (Ojos Fríos)
by KanadeTakanashi
Summary: Porque los ojos de Nezumi eran fríos como un témpano de hielo, y era por ello que Sion deseaba y anhelaba ver otro sentimiento reflejado en ellos que no fuera la seriedad, la ironía, el sarcasmo, la ira y la sensualidad. Quería otra expresión y que esta no fuera actuada. - HARD LEMON (creo)


_Tenía ganas de escribir una historia de nada más que un capítulo sobre Nezumi y Sion (No6) __—aunque ya escribiré algo más largo, algún día—__. No sé si es un one-shot o un drabble, sinceramente __—__creo que lo primero, ¿verdad?__—__. Juzguen ustedes mismos. ¡Ah! Tiene lemon, por si a alguien le interesa. Lo escribí lo mejor que pude __—__detallado, sensual, pasional, un __poco__ sadomasoquista y palabras no recomendadas para menores de edad__—. Creo que también un poco de OOC._

* * *

**.**

**Øyne Kaldt**

– _Ojos Fríos_ –

**Øynene dine er kaldt som isflak av isen. Er at det mulig?**

– _Tus ojos son fríos como témpanos de hielo. ¿Es eso posible?_ –

**.**

Como ya era costumbre, Sion preparaba la cena, esperando pacientemente la llegada de Nezumi desde el teatro. Según le había comentado muy escuetamente (y después de que el albino insistiera con tanto fervor tras ver la malhumorada cara de su casero), el jefe lo estaba volviendo loco con tanto ir y venir, que si tenía que hacer esto y lo otro, etc. Y encima los novatos no hacían más que incordiar en los ensayos.

"No saben hacer nada bien", le había dicho Nezumi en una ocasión.

Sonrió con ternura mientras removía el contenido de la cacerola con pasmosa tranquilidad, brindándole todo su cariño a los alimentos que afortunadamente tenían el privilegio de tomar. No era mucho, pero lo suficiente para mantenerse satisfechos. Una simple sopa con trozos picados de verdura y pequeñas dosis de otros condimentos

Dos de los tres ratones de peculiares y curiosos nombres observaban todo desde su posición en el sofá que se hallaba a mano derecha del albino. Utilizando sus frías naricillas, podían percibir el jugoso aroma de la comida de Sion, que cada día mejoraba notablemente. Con sus redondas orejillas, oían al joven tararear algo que clasificaron como una canción (irreconocible para ellos) y que supusieron se la estaba inventando sobre la marcha. Serían ratones, pero de tontos no se los podía tachar.

Se oyó un traqueteo desde fuera de la casa y, al cabo de un pequeño lapso, los ratones vieron a su amo entrar a través del umbral de la puerta con gesto cansado. Luz de Luna (Tsukiyo, para más abreviación) estaba bien escondido entre la capa de buena fibra que Nezumi usaba en esos momentos como una bufanda. Inmediatamente, Tsukiyo bajó hasta el suelo y se dirigió con sus hermanos, hablando sobre el agitado día del amo, que resoplaba incoherencias a medida que se sacaba la capa y la chaqueta.

—Bienvenido, Nezumi —saludó Sion con una sonrisa adornar su rostro. Nezumi lo observó de reojo y suspiró cansinamente.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que quite esa inocente y tonta sonrisa de su rostro, majestad? —quiso saber el casero, acercándose lentamente al nombrado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus platinados ojos no mostraban ninguna clase de emoción.

El paso elegante empleado por Nezumi para dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba lo hipnotizó tontamente. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para así salir de su ensoñación y prestar atención a los ojos del pelilargo, que se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Hiperventiló por semejante cercanía, pero respiró hondamente (apaciguando así su nerviosismo) y habló con el ceño levemente fruncido, intentando decirle de esta forma que no entendía de qué le estaba hablando.

—No pongas esa cara —le recriminó Nezumi, pasando una mano por su flequillo, alejándose de él y yendo hacia la cama, cayendo como peso muerto, sentándose y sin apartar los ojos de Sion—. No sabes cuán exasperante puedes llegar a ser, Sion.

El aludido infló las mejillas.

—¡Mira quién habla! —espetó en un gesto infantil—. Tú no eres quién para recriminarme eso. En ocasiones he incluso pensado que eres un maldito energúmeno.

Nezumi estalló en una estruendosa carcajada que llamó la atención de los tres ratones.

—¡¿Tú pensaste que soy un energúmeno?! —repitió en forma de pregunta, sin poder creérselo—. Eso suena algo que provendría de la boca de la Cuidadora de Perros. ¡Me cuesta creer que algo así haya pasado por su cabeza, majestad!

Sion se quedó sin coartada. Era verdad lo que Nezumi suponía: aquel pensamiento fue dicho en voz alta, un día cualquiera que Sion lavaba los perros, por parte de Inukashi.

Bajó la vista y volvió a la comida, la cual ya estaba hecha. Apagó el fuego y puso sopa en dos platos (uno para Nezumi y otro para él) y agarró otro que tenía ya preparado para darle un poco a los pequeños ratones que tenían como mascotas. Dejó el plato de comida al lado del sofá y los ratones fueron raudos y ágiles hacia su aperitivo. Sion ni se molestó en ver a Nezumi y prosiguió a comer él su propio plato de sopa.

El silencio era incómodo.

—Sion —lo llamó Nezumi.

Y lo peor de todo es que Sion, cada vez que miraba los ojos de Nezumi, no podía evitar admirarlos, contemplarlos y envidiarlos. Pero, a la misma vez, no podía más que preguntarse una cosa:

"¿Por qué son tan fríos?"

Esos ojos penetrantes eran fríos cual témpano de hielo. Pocas veces podía apreciar un ligero atisbo de otra emoción fuera de la seriedad, la ironía, el sarcasmo, el odio y la coquetería bien actuada. No había visto nada relacionado a cariño o tristeza (y descartaba la actuación de Ofelia que presenció una vez; eso no era más que una obra de teatro y era todo fingido). De alguna u otra forma, quería ver otra emoción reflejada en esos iris**(1)**, pero sabía que eso era imposible, que nunca vería otro sentimiento reflejado en esos ojos que le cautivaban.

Por eso, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Nezumi se acercó cual gato hacia él y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. Lo que fue aún más sorprendente era que, al separarse, pudo ver un peculiar brillo en los ojos de su casero, algo que pudo distinguir como deseo y lujuria.

Y no supo cómo ni cuándo se halló a sí mismo tumbado en la cama con un Nezumi ardiente de deseo que acariciaba con notable sutileza cada centímetro de su pecho y vientre bajo la estorbosa tela de la ropa.

El beso se volvió más pasional. Nezumi había exigido el paso de su lengua a la cavidad bucal del contrario, acceso permitido tras un leve mordisco al labio inferior de Sion y un pellizco en su tetilla que lograron sonsacarle un gemido de placer. Con su lengua, palpó cada centímetro de aquel lugar virgen que era cobijo de los más locos deseos y perversiones del chico de nombre de ratón. No obstante, él no quería hacer nada que incomodara a Sion, no aquella primera vez. Sabía que si iba despacio, luego la recompensa sería gigante.

A pesar de la tela de los pantalones, Sion sintió como su anatomía baja (que se iba despertando poco a poco) se chocaba y frotaba (gracias a los eróticos movimientos de pelis y caderas que Nezumi realizaba y que sin querer él también hacía) con la prominente erección de su casero. Ahogó un gemido, dos, tres más, en la boca del joven de pelo largo, intentando seguirle el ritmo del beso, empleando su lengua y enroscándola con la contraria.

La ropa ya era un estorbo. Debía desaparecer, sentenció Nezumi, quien en seguida se separó de su delirio (Sion) y prosiguió a sacarse la camiseta con movimientos sensuales y que invitaban a seguir jugando. El chico de ojos rojos tragó saliva mientras intentaba sofocar los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios cada vez que la erección de su... ¿amante?, rozaba la suya propia. ¡Maldita sea el deseo carnal! ¡¿Quién demonios la habría inventado?! Todo eso era un martirio. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de que el pene de Nezumi estuviera en su interior. Sus mejillas adquirieron más color cuando se sorprendió pensando de manera tan vulgar.

Nezumi se libró finalmente de la camiseta y fue hacia las prendas de Sion, haciendo que se sentara primeramente. Desabrochando el chaleco azul celeste del albino, el actor aprovechó para seguir con sus besos. Cuando la primera prenda desapareció, prosiguió con la camisa, que no tardó en irse a tomar viento ella también. Recostó a Sion en la cama y bajó por su cuello en un camino de saliva, recorriendo su lengua cada centímetro de la piel porcelana del chico que estaba bajo suyo, dando pequeños mordiscos y chupetones, marcando el territorio.

—Nezumi... —salió como un gemido ahogado de los labios de Sion.

El nombrado se separó un poco de él para ver sus ojos, eso ojos brillosos que destilaban excitación. Sonrió de medio lado, aparentemente de forma arrogante, pero la persona bajo su peso distinguió en los orbes del contrario un sentimiento llamado Ternura.

—¿Su majestad disfruta con mis caricias? —quiso saber Nezumi, llevando una traviesa mano por el pecho desnudo de Sion, llevándola cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar al lugar deseado.

Sion se mordió un dedo para evitar dejar escapar un suspiro aún más alto que los otros.

—Lo tomaré como una afirmación.

Inmediatamente, Nezumi pasó a desabrocharse los pantalones. La mirada atenta de Sion, sumado a los jadeos y gemidos que cada vez se hacían más altos con forme se quitaba los pantalones, era todo un poema digno de recordar.

Sutilmente, acarició la marca roja de la mejilla del albino.

—Ahora os toca a vos, majestad, quedaros sin vuestros preciados pantalones —susurró Nezumi en el oído de Sion, con un tono sensual que dejó sin aire al inexperto joven.

¡Qué rápido se había dejado llevar! ¡Qué rápido acabó siendo despojado hasta de la última prenda que tenía, la cual era, ni más ni menos, que sus calzoncillos! Ahora, completamente desnudo y siendo escrutado por esa gélida mirada, no podía más que avergonzarse, pero, sobre todo, deseaba que, si entregándose en cuerpo y alma a aquella persona que amaba (y no tardó mucho en admitirlo) lograba sonsacarle otro tipo de sentimientos a esos ojos fríos, se sentiría satisfecho al completo, aunque llegara la mañana, rememorara lo ocurrido, y dijera para su fuero interno y con lágrimas en los ojos: "Para él no fue más que sexo".

Miró a Nezumi completamente excitado.

Y nuevamente se preguntaba: ¿por qué sus ojos eran tan fríos?

No sabía si podía arrebatarle una mirada de amor, pero si al menos expresaba cualquier otro sentimiento fuera de los usuales, no dudaba en que sonreiría como un bobo enamorado.

"Simplemente no quiero verlo así de retraído".

Un gemido demasiado audible escapó de la garganta de Sion cuando sintió algo cálido rodear su miembro. El tranquilo vaivén aplicado por Nezumi lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Por favor... —murmuró Sion.

—¿Que desea, majestad? ¿Que pare? —preguntó Nezumi, seductor—. ¿O prefiere que haga esto?

—¡AH!

No podía ser. La lengua de Nezumi, ágil y cálida, se deslizaba por toda la extensión de su pene. ¡Y qué bien se sentía aquello! Los jadeos, gemidos y súplicas a medio hacer, aunque Sion no lo supiera, era música para los oídos del pelinegro, que enseguida se metió todo el pene de Sion en la boca, mamándosela como si no existiera mañana, con una velocidad considerable.

Se sentía exquisita y endemoniadamente bien. ¡Joder!, pensaba Sion muy sorprendido de su vocabulario. Los suspiros eran cada vez más entrecortados. Sentía que algo iba a explotar en su interior.

—Nezumi. ¡Nezumi!

Nezumi colocó un dedo en la salida del semen de Sion, impidiendo que se corriera.

—Aún no, majestad. Deseo, antes, que le haga un pequeño favor a su humilde súbdito.

"¡De _humilde_ nada!", quiso reprocharle.

Vio a Nezumi separarse lentamente de él, sacando muy despacio el dedo que impidió que se corriera. En poco menos de un minuto, Sion ya no podía sentirse más acalorado, todo tras ver la prominente erección de su casero. Pasó saliva con dificultad.

Nezumi se posicionó entre sus piernas, separándolas. Muy despacio, posicionó su hombría en la entrada de Sion. Lo miró dubitativo, pero pronto pasó su expresión a una de completa satisfacción: Sion ya le pedía con los ojos que se adentrara en su interior. Sonrió, prepotente, y entró de una sola estocada, arrancándole a su amante un grito de dolor mezclado con un placer inmenso. Se quedó quieto y al poco rato sintió cómo Sion movía sus caderas, incitándolo a proseguir mientras ahogaba gemiditos de dolor.

—¡Joder, majestad! No sabía yo de sus gustos sexuales —se burló—. A pesar de sentir un inmenso dolor, me insta a proseguir con una invitación muy provocativa, consiguiendo ponerme más cachondo. —Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja y susurrarle—: Debo advertirle del inminente peligro que corre si sigue así. Una vez comience las estocadas, no tardaré mucho en empezar a jodérmelo con embestidas rudas y de poco tacto, y no me detendré ante vanas súplicas. Así que, dígame, majestad: ¿está seguro de querer proseguir tan de repente?

Estaba seguro que Sion se negaría y suplicaría a que se quedase quieto un rato más, que fuera gentil con él, delicado y consentido.

Qué grata fue su sorpresa.

—Nezumi... —murmuró Sion con algo que pudo distinguir como enojo. Se separó de él y lo miró confundido. Los ojos del albino brillaban—. ¡¿Acaso piensas que soy una mujer?! ¡Maldita sea, Nezumi! ¡Ya hemos llegado muy lejos, ¿no te parece?! ¡¿Es ahora cuando me adviertes de algo que yo ya suponía desde un principio?! ¡Puede que no me entere en muchas cosas, pero tampoco soy tan idiota como tú crees! ¡Así que ya estás empezando a follarme como el hombre que eres y te dejas de decir tonterías si no quieres que te castre y use tu polla como un perchero en el baño!**(2)**

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. No esperaba que el niño bueno de Sion dijera todo eso de una sola vez, e incluso que emplease tales vocablos. Reprimió las ganas de reírse a carcajada abierta y simplemente lo besó con ternura. Sion sintió una inmensa felicidad al ver la expresión en los ojos de Nezumi.

—¿Sabe una cosa, majestad?

El albino le prestó atención.

—Temo que lo que hagamos hoy no va a ser simplemente sexo.

Su corazón latió más agitado. Unas cosquillitas nacieron desde su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho. Era un sentimiento nuevo y agradable. No sólo estaba feliz, sino también ilusionado. ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Soltó un par de lagrimillas.

—¿Eso quiere decir...? —comenzó preguntando Sion, sólo para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba.

Nezumi limpió una traviesa lágrima que caía por la mejilla de su delirio.

—Sion, te amo.

Algo en su interior explotó.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Nezumi.

Comenzaron las embestidas, al principio lentas, luego más enérgicas, hasta que dio lugar a una danza frenética. Nezumi lanzaba jadeos guturales, Sion gemía de placer y gritaba el nombre de su amor, arañando la espalda de éste. De fondo podía escucharse el rechinar de la cama y el chapoteo del pre-semen de Nezumi dentro de Sion junto con el choque de la pelvis del primero con el trasero del segundo. Toda una erótica sinfonía.

Y ambos, al final, terminaron tocando el cielo.

Sion no podía estar más feliz ahora que por fin, en ese acto, había visto un sentimiento distinto en los ojos de Nezumi:

AMOR.

–

* * *

–

**(1)**: Sé que muchos me acribillaréis con reclamos —ya sean mentales o escritos— de que esto está mal escrito. ¡Pero no es así! Decir IRIS**ES** está mal hecho. Sí, ya sé, muchos diréis: "Pero _iris_ hace referencia a uno solo. Está en singular". ¡Ya lo sé, leñe (*Con lagrimones de sueño y frustración*)! Pero, por favor, prestad atención al siguiente esquema: "_El__**iris**_" es en singular, "_Los__**iris**_" es en plural. Si queréis saber por qué se pone "Los iris" y no "Los irises", preguntad a la Real Academia Española. Yo no puedo deciros más porque soy noruega hasta la médula, y aunque haya estado muchos años estudiando el español, no tengo ni pajolera idea sobre algunas reglas ortográficas. (*Se disculpa con una pronunciada reverencia japonesa*)

**(2)**: ¡Ejem! Por favor, no pregunten de dónde saqué semejante monólogo. Ni yo lo sé.

…

**EMILY:** _OK. ¡Qué mierda de _lemon_! Pero, ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¿Les gustó? ¡Por favor, no me dejen con la duda y díganme mediante _reviews_ qué tal ha estado el _one-shot_, ¿sí?! ¡_Onegai_! _(*Llorando desesperadamente*)

**CLAUDIA:**_ Ya le agarró el ataque de histeria _(-.-U)_. Discúlpenla, esto suele suceder cuando no duerme sus siete horas mínimo. Anoche hubo juerga allá afuera y la muy atontada se despertaba a la más mínima. Creo que eso fue fruto del café. Así qué... ¿_reviews_ para animarla? _(*Pensando*: "_Por favor, escribidle _reviews_ a esta tarada, ¡me está volviendo loca!_")


End file.
